


Sadness in the Silence

by donutsweeper



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, doctoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2384855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan can't save every patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadness in the Silence

The man on the bed fell silent, lacking either the strength needed for any of the earlier restlessness or the extra breath for even the slightest of moans. Nathan hated this kind of silence. Under different circumstances stillness such as this could be considered a blessing, a sign that the fever had finally broken or his patient's pain significantly lessened. He longed for it to be the quiet of a deep, healing sleep, but, it was not the case. Not this time. 

The wound had gone too long untreated, the infection had taken hold and nothing Nathan had done seemed to halt its spread. A body could only go through so much before it gave in and even a healer as good as himself only had so many tricks up his sleeve. Josiah had taken JD with him to the church to see if prayer might assist matters; Nathan hadn't his opinion on the matter, knowing it didn't had much of a chance of doing anything, but at least it was more likely help than Chris' idea, which was to drink himself into a stupor over at the saloon. Buck was there too, keeping an eye on things, ready to make sure the inevitable fight didn't get too out of hand, no matter how much Chris would try to force it to. 

He leaned back in his chair and let his eyes drift around the room, settling on Ezra, ready and waiting for orders, standing by the door. "I think it's time," he said softly. "Best get the boys and tell them to come and say their goodbyes."


End file.
